Oraibi
She's a rogue, a swashbuckler, a dancing girl, and a barrister; she is witty and charming, although she has a tendency to get herself in over her head. Description Human, dark-skinned, and raven-haired, she has a curvy figure with an impressive bust, and stands about 5' 6" tall. She weighs around 145 lbs, and is nimble on her feet. Her outfits vary from form-fitting snug dueling suits, to flamboyant dresses (usually purple), to sleek leather armor. Her signature weapon is a sparkly sword of sparkliness -- a rapier with a glowing white enchant that dances along the blade. Background Oraibi is an orphan; she was found after a shipwreck, and her family was presumed lost at sea. Raised in the Stormwind orphanage, she ran away as soon she became able to reliably pick the locks on the doors, and started living on the streets. She worked as a dancing girl once her figure blossomed, but then saved her money and studied law instead, taking up the trade of barrister. She's not the brightest lawyer, but she's clever and isn't above using her charms to influence judges, juries, or witnesses. Oraibi is an expert chef, loves to fence, and enjoys flower arranging. She can also turn useful items into dust. Lately she's taken up fishing. Legal Practice Oraibi's legal specialties include criminal defense and Lordaeron inheritance statutes. Her barristry office is based in Stormwind, but she is also licensed to practice law in Theramore, Lordaeron, Andorhal, Ironforge, and Dalaran. (Oraibi lacks the mechanical skills necessary to effectively participate in Gnomeregan legal proceedings.) Her office employs two helper gnomes as legal assistants, and a Lordaeron refugee to fetch water. When the Exodar first arrived on Azeroth, Oraibi was assigned as an ambassador to help the Draenei integrate their faith-based legal system into that of the Alliance. Following the completion of that task, she then served as a part-time JAG officer in the Sha'tari Skyguard. Currently she is on reserve duty from both the Skyguard and the Stormwind militia, where she holds a rank of Knight-Captain. Relationships and Guilds Oraibi is a lesbian, and dates only women. She's had terrible luck with long-term relationships but has a large number of friends. Many of her best friends have been druids, including Anipuma, Wapsitax, Thistlepaw, and Faylendine. Oraibi's been a member of a number of guilds over the years, but is currently not a member of any such organization. She maintains close ties with the Court of Miracles, a group of traveling entertainers run by Leucothea -- who may or may not be Oraibi's cousin -- and is also loosely affiliated with the Underfoot Express. Mounts and Pets Oraibi has amassed a number of mounts, as well as several pets, including: *'Horses': Ariel (pony), The Horse With No Name (warhorse) *'Goats': Mitta (ewe), Bergum (ram) *'Elekks': Karkun (daddy elekk), Thorje (mommy elekk), Rakkan (baby elekk) *'Cat': Blackie One (alley cat) *'Tigers': Thori'dal (turquoise), Blackie Two (black war tiger), Noelle (white) *'Gryphons': Blackie Three, Kathy *'Rays': Bradbury (netherskate), as-yet-unnamed tiny spore bat, Laurie (netherskate fry) *'Dragons': Téaleoni (azure netherdrake) *'Dragon Whelps': Narcolepsy (netherdrake ally), Katrana (Onyxian whelpling) *'Talbuk': Goatsey (doe), Snowyhoofbeast (doe), Grapey (buck) *'Frog': iinx (jubling) *'Parrots': Ruru (blue and white), Bouquet (hyacinth) *'Bunny': Mocha *'Rat': Big-Ass Rat *'Arcane Familiar': Boysenberry (Kirin Tor familiar) Blackie Blackie the alleycat was Oraibi's first animal companion. He doesn't actually leave Stormwind, except on the rare occasion when Oraibi is going to fish near Goldshire and he follows her down. He's not really her pet, per se, he just follows her around the city in hopes that he'll get fed. When Oraibi got her black tiger as a gift from Darnassus to honor her knighting in the Alliance militia, she couldn't think of a good name. She forgot she'd already used that name for her alleycat. Of course, when she got a black gryphon, things became even more confusing, and now there are three different animals named Blackie. Wait, four. No ... five? Jublings When the Darkmoon Faire is in Elwynn Forest, Oraibi will usually provide affordable (or free) Dark Iron Ale Mugs to others who wish to help Morja locate her missing frog. Oraibi's pet jubling, iinx, is named after her friend Xnii, a drunken priestess. Elekks Oraibi loves elekks and refuses to harm them, to the consternation of both the Consortium and Hemet Nesingwary. She also enjoys elekk jokes. Téaleoni Oraibi rescued Téa, her teal netherdrake, from the clutches of the evil Dragonmaw orcs. When she's not carrying the barrister around Outland, Téa likes to change into a humanoid form -- a Night elf with turquoise hair -- and explore Azeroth. OOC References and Notes Oraibi's name comes from the Hopi town Oraibi. In a movie, she'd be played by actress Rekha Sharma, who plays Tory Foster on Battlestar Galactica. Oraibi's player used to be the maintainer of an addon called "LessThanThree" but she got lazy and stopped trying to update it. Oraibi was originally played on the Kirin Tor server, but transferred to Moon Guard. Her name was already taken on Moon Guard, so the 'toon is named Oraibi'i'. External links *Oraibi on WoWwiki *Oraibi's WoW blog *Oraibi's Armory entry *User:Oraibi Category:Herbalist Category:Cook Category:Fisher Category:Enchanter